Xarei Firewing
Xarei Firewing is one of few survivors of the Bloody Dawn and Heastah Iceblade's cousin. Personality & Character Unlike many fire dragons, he's rather cold and unwelcoming, hard to befriend, and has a lot of patience. Xarei can endure a lot, but if he snaps (it requires much of effort)... it's something no one wants to see. After the Bloody Dawn he became very distant and tries to avoid Heastah's family as much as possible as he suffers from a survivor's guilt. Skills & abilities Xarei is a duo-breather, wielding fire and electricity. He spent almost all his life mastering it. He can't use a true elemental fury for neither of elements, but he has come up with own personal attack, which allows him to combine both elements, striking with it simultaneously. Also Xarei is a good fighter and moves faster than any other dragon of his proportions due to having electricity as one of his elements. Weaknesses Due to being a hybrid, ice element doesn't affect him as much as normal fire dragons. His left front leg slows him down on the ground + hurts during rainy weather or some sudden weather changes as well. Backstory Before the Dark War III Xarei doesn’t remember much of his past before he was taken to Warfang. He doesn’t even remember how his parents looked and what their names were. He hatched closer to the end of the Dark War I, and his family was lucky to survive by moving from place to place, avoiding the dark army. When he was about 8 years old, his father decided to send him to the Dragon City for a better elemental training. He was handed to Heastah’s parents, who took him to the Dragon Temple. He hasn’t seen his parents after that. The Guardians were puzzled as they hadn’t trained a blue fire dragon before, but then agreed that fire was always fire, no matter what colour it had. He was introduced to his young cousin, an ice dragon Heastah, who seemed to admire him. They bonded quite quickly, and soon enough were as brothers. They were a good match, two elemental opposites, so fighting against each other was not only fun, but a nice practice. The Guardians allowed them to spar, however an accident happened, and Heastah got his left hind leg burnt badly. Xarei can’t forgive himself for that, even so many years after it. A few years after fire training he surprised everyone by creating a thunder ball instead of fire. It appeared he was a duo-breather, a dragon who was capable of using two elements of the same elemental branch. As the Guardians were busy with a new war, he had to train this element by himself. That’s when he learned that while elements are different, the training was similar. The blue fire dragon was already an adult when the Dark War II started. But it was only a couple of years later when he and his cousin could show what they were taught. He had a bit of advantage due to electricity, a little boost to speed, yet he tended to forget that Heastah was slower a bit, therefore two orc arrows found its way to the ice dragon’s leg and shoulder. Xarei immediately threw him to the infirmary; he didn’t want to risk his life, even if the wounds were non-threatening. Unknowingly to him, he helped his cousin greatly, and not with wounds; Heastah fell in love with a healer dragoness. Once the Second Dark War ended, his cousin became mates with this dragoness, and later he was called to see their newly hatched daughter Isky. The fire dragon was happy for Heastah, but he himself didn’t need a family yet. He had a whole life ahead, and he wanted to master his electricity to the same level as blue fire. Heastah decided to stay as a part of defensive forces in Warfang, not really an army back then. Xarei joined him, so they could train together and master their skills. Dark War III Xarei and Heastah volunteered to go to the army, and with their skills they had quite high ranks. A few years had passed since the war's start when Cynder and her friend Casi announced an idea of Freedom Flyers, elite teams, best of the best, who would focus on destroying the strongest enemies to get to the dark masters. Heastah applied, but Xarei refused as he hadn’t mastered his electricity yet (no elemental fury). It saddened him greatly, for some reason the electricity didn't want to be tamed. Years after that, when the dark army showed not too far from Warfang, everyone was called out to fight. As a part of the army, he went without asking. He knew Heastah and Isky would be there, and any help was always welcomed. It was a massacre, not a battle. Xarei wasn't sure how he managed to survive, most likely it was a pure warrior instinct that helped him, nothing more. The sun was already rolling down when he spotted Isky, who used a new ice(?) attack, similar to true ice fury, yet so different, as if it was... a storm(?). She looked as if she was about to collapse, so he moved there and caught her before that. However as he did it, a darker appeared out of nowhere, aiming to bite into the dragoness' neck. The fire dragon raised his paw, blocking the neck; the darker clang to it and tore a piece of flesh from it with 2 spikes. Cringing from pain, Xarei shocked the dark dragon and then set him ablaze. To his luck, the dark army began to retreat, and he was able to get them both to safety. His cousin didn't come back though, just as everyone who went to fight, with exception of few. As he was unfit to fight anymore, he decided to assist young dragons in learning their elements, as new Guardians cared about rich kids only. His personal experience with mastering electricity was a great help in it. He works part-time in Warfang school now. Relationships Heastah Iceblade He was very close with Heastah, almost as siblings, despite being cousins. He used to consider himself an older brother whose job was to look for his younger relative, therefore he feels really bad that he was unable to aid Heastah during that day. Isky Blackpaw His cousin's daughter, whom he happened to save from being killed. He hasn't told her nor her mother about this though, neither he is going to. He's not very close with Heastah's family and tries to avoid it as seeing them reminds him of his failure with Heastah. Gallery Pure_light_xarei_reference_by_ruscsi-d8hfhj0.png|Reference sheet Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:2nd class